


As We Dream

by fromthebeginningthen



Series: Winter Verse [1]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Autistic William Schofield, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/pseuds/fromthebeginningthen
Summary: Blakefield Winter Wonderland 2020: Day 4, FireplacesWillow hates the cold and Blake finds a way to make it bearable.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: Winter Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041426
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Walking In A Blakefield Wonderland





	As We Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than my usual work, but it's the first part in a three part series for this winter event, all taking place in the same universe! Enjoy my soft sapphic Blakefield!
> 
> Self-edited to the best of my ability. Title comes from Winter Wonderland by Felix Bernard.

The cold was always difficult for Willow, and yet she never thought about leaving England. The cold there wasn’t extreme, but she was hypersensitive to it and the associated winter gear one needs to wear to combat it. She loved the city, however, so she would tough it out each year.

This year, she was going through it with her girlfriend Blake. Blake’s wind swept curls and red cheeks started giving Willow a new appreciation for the weather. Maybe there  _ was _ something to coming home after a long day and holding a mug of hot tea to her face while listening to Blake go on and on about whatever she’d seen that day.

The appreciation only lasted until December though. The weather hit record lows in November and it looked like the pattern would continue through December. It was during the first week of that month that Willow’s complaints about the cold had reached new levels. Whenever the two were outside, the only conversation Willow could offer was frustrated observances about the temperature. She felt bad, but she couldn’t stop herself. It was just. So. Cold.

At the end of the first week, Willow came home to a dim flat. The lights were off, but an orange glow flickered from further inside. “Blake?” she called out while removing all of her outer gear and resting them on the rack by the door.

“Babe! I’ve got a surprise for you!” Blake yelled back.

Willow couldn’t help but smile in response while she bent down to unlace her shoes and toe them off. She didn’t normally like surprises, but she trusted Blake to only give her ones that she wouldn’t mind.

Willow walked down the hall and rounded the corner to the living area, where a decent fire was going in the fireplace and a pile of blankets and pillows were strategically laid out on the floor in tempting fashion. Blake stood from her spot on the floor and met Willow at the edge of the transformed space, kissing her in greeting and then pulling her to the blankets with an excited smile.

Willow let herself be guided and sat as close to the fire as could be considered safe, with Blake sitting close behind. Blake wrapped her arms around Willow’s waist and rested her forehead against Willow’s back.

Willow sighed, unable to stop smiling, and let her eyes close as felt the heat from the flames chase away the chill that had settled into her bones on her walk back from the bus stop.

“Well?” Blake asked.

“I love it. I love _you_."

Blake held her a little closer at that. “I told you I could make you like surprises one day.”

Willow laughed. Blake wasn’t technically wrong, she could give her that.

“There’s a bit more though. I thought we could just order pizza and eat here, then we can watch some movies?”

“That sounds perfect,” Willow said.

After eating, the two of them used furniture in the room to set up a proper blanket fort in front of the fire. The structure held more warmth than the open layout, and they felt cocooned in their own little world, completely removed from the frigid air outside.

They playfully argued over which movies to watch, Blake preferring Christmas ones and Willow preferring comfort ones she always returned to. Ultimately, they decided on a few Ghibli movies because Willow promised they could focus on holiday movies further into the month.

Blake fetched her laptop and set it up at the entrance to their fort, pulling up  _ Howl’s Moving Castle _ and hitting play. She turned and saw Willow laying against the pillows with a soft smile on her face. The orange flickering light that illuminated her features was entrancing. Blake could gaze at her girlfriend like this all night if she could.

Willow had other ideas though. She patted the blanket next to her and made an impatient hum, wordlessly asking Blake to join her.

Blake huffed and crawled over and laid down in the open space, before throwing an arm and a leg across Willow’s body, cuddling close. Willow helped her get situated until they were both comfortable, and then placed a kiss to the top of Blake’s head.

Watching the movie, Willow realized she felt like they had their own Calcifer. That their fireplace was filling the space with life and safety, and Blake had an important hand in maintaining that fire. 

She fell asleep and dreamt of heavy hearts, warm stars, and an old lady who had Blake’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
